


my turn to be the victim

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Emotional Baggage, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Francis, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Он словно хочет, чтобы было больно. Я задумываюсь о том, почему он считает, что ему нужно прилагать какие-то усилия, если завтра он проснётся, терзаемый размытыми воспоминаниями, и, не в силах смотреть на меня, скажет, что совершенно отключился прошлой ночью.
Relationships: Francis Abernathy/Charles Macaulay, Referenced Charles/Camilla
Kudos: 8





	my turn to be the victim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my turn to be the victim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319116) by [goldfynches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfynches/pseuds/goldfynches). 



Это виски, тяжело лежащее на языке, и запах сигаретного дыма так сильны, что у меня слезятся глаза. Потому что я не плачу. Я никогда не плакал из-за Чарльза Маколея и сейчас не буду. Она далеко, тлеющая, забытая в пепельнице на столике, но её запах — всё, что я могу чувствовать, потому что я отказываюсь сосредотачиваться на резком аромате его лосьона после бритья. Всегда этот блядский лосьон после бритья, он никогда не менял его за всё время, что я его знаю. Чувствуя этот запах где-то ещё, я всегда оглядываюсь.

Его губы — влажные, горячие, настойчивые — накрывают мои, словно он человек, которому не хватает воздуха. Он что-то бормочет между поцелуями, что-то, что я пропускаю мимо ушей, потому что, что бы это ни было, это не для меня. Это принадлежит тем, кого он представляет на моём месте. Я просто замена. Я удобен. Эта мысль уродлива — горсть соли, втираемая в рану, которую он открыл, когда впервые приполз ко мне пьяный в стельку, нуждающийся _в чём-то_. Какое-то время я позволял себе думать, что ему нужен был я. Я чувствовал себя нужным, и во мне словно зажёгся огонь, тёплый и живой. И я не обращал внимания на всплеск бензина каждый раз, когда он называл чужое имя.

Я запускаю ладони ему под рубашку, впиваюсь ногтями в грудь, слушая судорожные вдохи, которые заполняют эту жалкую нужду ранить его в ответ. Его кожа под моими ладонями тёплая.

— Сними, — шепчет он. Он тяжело дышит, умоляет.

Я раздумываю над этим. Я тяну изнутри, отрывая пуговицы, и они рассыпаются по деревянному полу. Он легко сможет пришить их обратно, но я знаю, что он не перестанет припоминать мне это, когда проснётся трезвый и стервозный. Однако это всё равно того стоит.

Он снова пытается поцеловать меня, но я прижимаюсь губами к его шее, царапаю кожу зубами. Я вдыхаю его, лосьон после бритья и горячее дыхание заменяют кислород. Я ненавижу то, что желание всё ещё кружит мне голову. Так всегда происходит, как бы сильно я ни пытался это игнорировать. У меня перехватывает дыхание; золотые волосы в приглушённом свете лампы, пальцы с мозолями, появившимися от ручки, которую он неуклюже держит, тёмные ресницы на бледной коже.

— Фрэнсис… — Мягкий скулёж, которые впервые предназначен для меня и от которого у меня по спине бегут мурашки. Он никогда не произносил моё имя.

— Давай. В мою комнату. — Я кладу ладонь ему на спину, втягивая его в поцелуй, а затем направляю в сторону коридора. Он спотыкается из-за алкоголя, выпитого на ужин.

После его ухода в комнате становится холодно, меня пробирает дрожь. Я тянусь к стакану, который стоит на столике, и опрокидываю его. Мне всё равно, что это. Оно обжигает, и это главное. Глядя на стакан в руке, я с трудом сдерживаю смешок. Сейчас мне кажется, что я лицемерю, когда отчитываю Чарльза за то, что он пьёт.

Сделав глоток воздуха, я прокладываю _hodos_ ¹ к спальне и вижу Чарльза, который сидит на кровати и неловкими пальцами пытается расстегнуть ремень. У него уже стоит. Он не слышал, как я вошёл, а если и слышал, то никак не отреагировал. Ослабляя галстук, я прохожу дальше в комнату, останавливаясь между его ног. Он наклоняет голову вверх, и его глаза пусты. Они не похожи на грозовые облака, ревущие и клубящиеся от гнева, они на удивление чисты.

Не говоря ни слова, я опускаюсь на колени и отталкиваю его руки от ремня, который выскальзывает из шлёвок чёрных штанов; он носил их последние три дня, они истёрлись по краям. Я расстёгиваю пуговицы и нежно провожу кончиками пальцев по контуру члена в брифах. Он больше ничего не говорит, только дышит, быстро и неглубоко. Он сжимает в кулаках простыню, на которой сидит.

Я не могу смотреть на него, стягивая брифы и наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы взять его в рот. Он резко втягивает носом воздух и крепче сжимает простыню. Я знаю, что он сделает: откинет голову назад, обнажая бледную кожу шеи, слегка распахнёт губы, словно в молитве. Крестик, забытый на шее, сверкнет, чтобы напомнить о себе — не то чтобы Чарльз достаточно трезв, чтобы почувствовать вину.

Один взгляд на него убьёт меня, но я всё равно едва живой. Я знаю, что рано или поздно это настигнет меня и, надеюсь, убьёт, чтобы ему не пришлось тратить на это силы. Я упаду замертво, когда вспомню выражение его лица, когда он кончает — эротичный ангел Боттичелли, — когда вспомню, как он обнимает меня ногами за талию, когда вспомню, как звенит его голос, когда он умоляет о большем.

Он тихо скулит, его бёдра подёргиваются, и, возможно, меня убьёт это. Его член в моей глотке. Прекрасная смерть. Я надеюсь, он остановится, когда заметит, надеюсь, ему не так сильно наплевать. Но я сомневаюсь.

Я отстраняюсь и провожу ладонью по подбородку, наконец поднимая на него взгляд. Он выглядит едва ли не раненым, обиженным из-за того, что я посмел остановиться.

— Ложись, — бормочу я, похлопывая его по бедру и поднимаясь на ноги.

Я отворачиваюсь. Не знаю, смотрит ли он на меня, но сомневаюсь в этом. Он будет с трудом стягивать одежду, потому что пальцы не слушаются его. Его руки всегда начинают дрожать в первую очередь, если только они не обхватывают бутылку с выпивкой. Он всегда наливает идеально ровно.

Вздыхая, я стягиваю галстук и поворачиваюсь к Чарльзу. Он отбросил рубашку на другой конец комнаты и ещё не снял брюки. Он не смотрит на меня, лежит на животе, зарывшись лицом в одну из моих подушек. Я понимаю, что он ещё не спит по едва заметно вздымающейся и опускающейся груди. Он не будет смотреть на меня, и это успокаивает.

— Чарльз. Тумбочка. — Я похлопываю его по лодыжке, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Он слепо шарит по воздуху около кровати, пока не находит забытую чашку и пепельницу, стоящие на тумбочке. Он открывает шкафчик и ещё немного возится, пока не находит бутылочку, держа её, словно военный трофей. Я наклоняюсь, чтобы забрать её, и его рука падает обратно на кровать, он не сопротивляется.

Я забираюсь на кровать и седлаю его колени. Если мой вес и доставляет ему дискомфорт, он ничего не говорит. Я провожу пальцами по его рёбрам, но не чувствую их, несмотря на его худобу. Он горячий, его практически лихорадит, как и всегда. Он дёргается от прикосновения. Я впиваюсь ногтями в кожу, и он рычит в подушку. Это неудивительно. Я стягиваю с него брюки и бельё.

Когда-нибудь я смогу отказать ему. Он придёт ко мне на порог, напившись в хлам, покачиваясь, и я скажу «Нет, Чарльз, сегодня я не буду это делать» и закрою дверь перед его лицом. Он попытается снести её с петель, если я так сделаю. Когда-нибудь это случится, я пообещал себе. Это будет не следующий раз, не тот, что будет после следующего, и это точно не случится сегодня. Не когда я наношу на пальцы смазку и немного смещаюсь.

Его ругательства тонут в подушке, когда я ввожу в него первый палец. Он всегда такой узкий, не слушает меня и не расслабляется, словно хочет, чтобы было больно. Я задумываюсь о том, почему он считает, что ему нужно прилагать какие-то усилия, если завтра он проснётся, терзаемый размытыми воспоминаниями, и, не в силах смотреть на меня, скажет, что совершенно отключился прошлой ночью. Я заставляю себя думать, что он просто жалеет своё разбитое эго, а не старается сделать мне больно в ответ.

Это всё напоминает яркое дежа вю. Я делал это так много раз, что теперь это напоминает мне зачитанную до дыр книгу, и это одновременно и ужасает, и заставляет продолжать. Всё всегда происходит так: из-за алкоголя Чарльз становится достаточно мягким, чтобы принять всё, что я хочу ему дать. Так я понимаю, что он выпил слишком много. За пределами комнаты он рвёт и мечет, и на это страшно смотреть. Уверен, когда-нибудь он придёт с грозовыми облаками в глазах и сжатыми кулаками, и в этот день я не откажу ему. Он знает, что я сделаю для него всё, я даже не сомневаюсь, и рано или поздно он проверит это.

Он жалуется, принимая мои пальцы, и я бы похвалил его, если бы он мне позволил. Предельно ясно, что он приходит не за нежностью и заботой. Ему нужно это, нужно, чтобы было больно, чтобы жгло. Я перестал задавать ему вопросы.

Чарльз что-то говорит в подушку, и я не могу разобрать его слова, но думаю, он делает мне замечание, говорит продолжать. Я решаю не спорить и свободной рукой расстёгиваю пуговицу на брюках. Я стягиваю их до бёдер, потому что раздеваться — слишком интимно для нас.

Он рычит, и я задерживаю дыхание, медленно входя в него. Я впиваюсь пальцами ему в бёдра, надеясь, что останутся следы, которые он сможет увидеть даже после того, как попытается убедить себя в том, что не хочет этого. В другой жизни, с другой версией Чарльза я мог бы целовать его длинную шею, широкие плечи, вести губами вдоль позвоночника. Я мог бы делать это и всё ещё видеть его лицо. Я мог бы делать десятки вещей, о которых даже не думаю сейчас. Я не знаю, жалят меня эти мысли или наполняют странным облегчением. Эти чувства стали ощущаться одинаково.

— _Двигайся_ , блядь. — Он отрывается от подушки, чтобы зашипеть на меня, повернув голову так, что я вижу только прищуренный глаз, выглядывающий из-за кудрей, спадающих на лицо.

Наверное, у меня никогда не было контроля над ситуацией, как бы ловко мне не удавалось обмануть себя. Это моя комната, моя квартира, мой член входит в него, но я никогда ничем не управлял. Всегда управлял он. И я повинуюсь его приказам, вбиваясь в него.

Это выбивает из него стон, он дёргается вперёд. Он так сильно сжимает простыню в кулаках, что белеют костяшки. Думаю, это значит, что я могу продолжать двигаться в таком темпе. Одну руку я вплетаю ему в волосы и тяну, уже готовясь к резкому замечанию. Тишина. Он наклоняет голову назад, делает дрожащий вдох, и капризная нужда во мне удовлетворена.

Чарльз никогда не плачет. Я могу устроить ему настоящий ад, и он не прольёт ни слезинки. Он стиснет зубы и скажет мне продолжать, перестать сдерживаться. Не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы он заплакал, или мне просто хочется увидеть, что он чувствует хотя бы, блядь, что-то. Мне интересно, сдерживается ли он специально, зная, как отчаянно я нуждаюсь в этом.

Я с трудом притягиваю его бёдра к себе, потому что он тяжёлый. Кажется, он наконец-то понимает, чего я хочу, пытается встать на колени, и я оказываюсь между ними. Я провожу ладонью по его спине, царапая кожу ногтями и вжимая его грудь в кровать. Так я могу обхватить его член, и он мягко стонет, тяжело дыша.

Всё всегда приходит к этому. Чем раньше он кончит, тем быстрее я смогу разбить лагерь на диване. Мои желания не важны для него, а теперь и для меня тоже. Мысли носятся в голове по кругу, и я снова начинаю надеяться, пытаюсь убедить себя в том, что это что-то близкое к любви, а затем разбиваюсь, признаваясь себе, что это не так. Я устал, так сильно, блядь, устал от всего этого.

Он снова говорит, выдавливая обрывки предложений, которые не имеют смысла, по крайней мере, я его не вижу. Его голос высокий и мягкий, мягче, чем когда-либо. Я хочу, чтобы он произнёс моё имя этим голосом, как будто я нужен ему, как будто ему не всё равно. Но я слышу не своё имя.

— Милла. Пожалуйста.

Я сжимаю зубы. Я трахаю его сильнее. Я больше не хочу ничего от него слышать.

Камилла не должна быть тут. Да и Чарльза тут быть не должно. Близнецы Маколей пробрались в каждую частицу меня, разрушая меня, словно гнилое дерево, и я могу только терпеть и позволять им продолжать. Я не могу остановить их. Я понимаю, что не хочу их останавливать.

Он ещё раз с благоговением повторяет её имя, словно золотое баюканье псалома, прежде чем кончить. Я слишком быстро отстраняюсь от него, как будто обжигаясь о его кожу, и смотрю, как у него подгибаются колени. Он падает на живот. Он всё ещё пытается перевести дыхание, не обращая внимания на то, что я оставил его. Мне кажется, ему было бы больнее, если бы я предложил что-то хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее нежность. Он получил желаемое, больше я ему не нужен. Но это не мешает мне пойти в ванную и взять влажное полотенце.

Перевернуть его на спину нелегко, а он только сопротивляется. С его губ слетают неразборчивые возражения, и я не обращаю на него внимания, вытирая его живот и натягивая на него брифы. Большего он мне не позволит, и это всё, что я позволяю себе. Это всё, что я могу сделать, чтобы преклониться перед этим алтарём, и я смакую момент, пока у меня есть возможность, прежде чем он отбирает её у меня.

— Аспирин около кровати. — Это моя завершающая молитва.

Я уверен, что он не услышал меня и быстро уснул, потому что возражения прекратились. По крайней мере, я так думаю, пока не отстраняюсь и не смотрю на него; он наблюдает за мной из-под тяжёлых век, его лицо ничего не выражает. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Ложись спать, Чарльз.

Он захлопывает рот. Я могу удержать себя в руках. Что бы он ни сказал, это сделало бы мне больно, я уверен, даже если бы в его голосе не звучало злобы. Я не буду распадаться на части, потому что я никогда не плакал из-за Чарльза Маколея.


End file.
